A Warrior's Heart
by Dreams-in-Shadows
Summary: Mori has strong feelings for Haruhi that he doesn't quite understand. Now, Haruhi has to stay at the Morinozuka Estate. Tension and emotions run high! Will Haruhi be able to accept him, despite his undying devotion to his cousin? MorixHaru.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Dreams-in-Shadows, reporting in! So, I'm starting a multiple chapter story! This is exciting! I ask that you ignore any grammatical and spelling errors, since this has not been beta'd yet. I will try to have the next chapters reviewed, but I wanted to get this out to you all tonight. I promise I will try to update as fast as I can, but college takes up a good chunk of my life. Anyway, her's the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club! All rights are reserved to Bisco Hatori, who is an amazing genius!

* * *

** A Warrior's Heart**

_ Chapter One_

_Mori's POV_

Takashi Morinozuka was a man of few words. He was not the type who had to talk just to fill silence. He wasn't overly emotional, either. That's not to say that he was heartless and didn't feel emotions, just that he didn't show his emotions. Because of this fact, he was named the "Strong and Silent" type in the Host Club. Everyone became accustomed to the fact that this was how he was and all of the customers accepted that. So, it was no surprise that he was sitting with his customers, not saying a word and keeping an eye on his cousin and best friend, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, who was happily eating a piece of cake. Once he saw that Mitsukuni was alright, he allowed himself to sink back into the recesses of his mind.

Mori thought about his personality and wondered about how he came to be so silent and strong. He realized, not too long ago, that his silent and stoic disposition came from all his years training in Kendo. Kendo taught one strength of mind and character as well as strength of the body. Someone who trained in Kendo knew that actions always spoke louder than words anyway. You relied completely on yourself and your sword. It's what you did with that sword that mattered. You couldn't protect someone from harm just by talking to them. Words were useless in Kendo. Mori had trained every day, since the time he could walk, in this art. It had a lasting effect on him, his personality matching the art, and, to this day, he always believed that his actions would always speak for him.

Though many people accepted the fact that he was quiet, very few understood him. Mitsukuni was one of those people. Mitsukuni, or "Hunny," as he was more commonly known, had never questioned the strength and silence that were part of Mori. And, in return, Mori never questioned or thought disapprovingly of Hunny's love of sweets and cute things, even though the Haninozuka family looked down upon it. It was because of this unquestioning acceptance and trust, as well as generations of servitude that ran in his blood, which made Hunny dear to Mori. He thought so highly of the boy lolita and would gladly give his life for his cousin. He went out of his way to protect Hunny, even though Hunny was capable of protecting himself with no effort. Yet, anything that happened to Mitsukuni, Mori took it upon himself to blame. It was his fault if Mitsukuni suffered in anyway. He felt as if he failed his cousin if he suffered, because of all the love he gave Mori, unconditionally. And, without needing to express himself with words, Mitsukuni knew how much Mori loved him, as well. He loved the lolita so much, he felt as if he had no love left to give anyone else. He also felt that no one would understand and fully and unconditionally accept him the way Mitsukuni did. That is, until he met _her_.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts, took a quick glance to his small cousin to make sure he was safe, before turning to look at the one other person who occupied his thoughts as much as his best friend did. Haruhi.

Haruhi Fujioka happened upon the Host Club not too long ago. She was instantly accepted in the ranks as a host, without pedigree or wealth to speak of. She was just so cute. Though, at the time, they hadn't known she was a girl. It was her second day working with the club. They had gotten her into a uniform and working with the customers. She was a natural and too adorable for words. Mori would never forget that day.

He had been watching over Hunny and watching the workings around him. Tamaki had called Haruhi over to him, and just tackled the new guy out of nowhere. He started yelling and screaming for Tamaki to release him. Suddenly, he called out. "Mori-senpai! Help me!" A shock shot through Mori and he was on his feet, before he realized what he was doing, and he rushed over to the new guy, picking him up out of Tamaki's grasp and lifting him in the air. It was at that moment that he realized that Haruhi Fujioka was a girl. He stood, holding her in the air, stunned by this revelation. He set her down and backed up a step. He was also surprised by his actions. He had no idea why he felt the need to protect her. He hadn't even known that she was a girl when he had done that.

He stared at her. He was also shocked by the fact that she had called to him. She had trusted him, not knowing anything about him, to protect her and help her. No one, save for Mitsukuni, had ever put their complete trust in him without question. Everyone had needed to get used to his quiet disposition. It disconcerted most people and they thought he was standoffish, maybe even mean, when they first met him. But, because of his looks and his family, along with having Hunny at his side, most people, especially girls, passed it off as a mysterious air about him. Yet this girl…she called to him, because she needed him. He wondered if she even registered what she had did and if she knew the effect her actions were having on him. Takashi Morinozuka was not a man who was easily baffled, yet this small creature had successfully done so in record timing.

He pulled himself back to the present again. He realized he had been staring at Haruhi without really seeing her. He took a moment and looked at her; he really looked at her. His dark, obsidian, eyes roaming over her, as if checking to make sure she was unharmed. He realized he had been doing that more and more lately. As if he needed to make sure she was okay, the same way he had to check on Mitsukuni. At that moment, Haruhi looked up at him and cocked her head to the side. He raised his eyes to her large, brown ones, the color of chocolate. He gave her a small smile and was rewarded with a beautiful smile from her in return. Mori was sure that she was the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

_Haruhi's POV_

Haruhi looked up from serving tea to her guests. Across the crowded club room, Mori-senpai was staring at her. She looked back at him, wondering why he was staring so intently at her. He smiled at her and she gave a smile back. It was really rare to see Mori-senpai smile. Haruhi thought he had a very nice smile and she cherished the few times she'd seen it as some of her precious moments.

"Haruhi?"

She looked back at her customers. "I'm sorry, ladies. Would you like some more tea?" she asked, turning on her host charm.

"Yes, please," they told her, smiling.

"So, what was it you ladies were saying?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh, well, we were just talking about Mori," said one of her regular guests with stars in her eyes.

"Yeah, what about him?" Haruhi asked, sweat-dropping.

"We were just wondering what he's always thinking about. He's so strong and silent. I bet he has a lot on his mind when he's looking off into the distance like that."

Haruhi looked back at Mori and saw that he was staring off, lost in his own thoughts. _"What is it he thinks about when he's so deep in thought like that?"_ Haruhi wondered herself as she watched him.

Suddenly, Tamaki-senpai stood up, turning his full charm on the guests. "My princesses! It was such a pleasure seeing you all today! However, our activities are over for this afternoon!" There was a collective groan from all the ladies. Tamaki smiled and flipped his hair. "Don't despair, my darlings, for we will meet again tomorrow. The Host Club is, as always, here for your entertainment. Have a wonderful evening!"

The ladies stood up and started filing out. Haruhi's guests stood up. "It's alright if we see you tomorrow, right, Haruhi?" one of her regulars, Kurokano, asked, like she did every day.

"Of course. I always enjoy spending time with you. You are all so cute."

They left, blushing with hearts hovering around them. Haruhi started clearing the table and picking up her tea set. The other hosts were beginning with afternoon clean-up. Tamaki appeared by her side. "Daddy's little girl is such a hard worker!" he gushed, as Haruhi brushed past him, sighing.

"Senpai, I do the same thing every day. Why are you making such a big deal out of it now?" she asked, annoyance laced in her tone. "And you're not my dad!"

Tamaki instantly went to his emo corner. Darkness shrouding him like an aura. "I am too your daddy," he murmured. Haruhi set her tray down, thinking she had forgotten something important. "Oh, I remember now! Senpai, please come out of the corner."

"Why? I'm not your daddy, remember?" he told her, pouting.

"No, you're not, but I have something to tell you. All of you, actually."

Kyoya came over to her, his notebook ever present in his hand. "Ah, so you remember what Ranka asked you to ask us. I was wondering when you would remember," the Shadow King told her, his glasses flashing and a smirk firmly in place on his handsome face.

"Kyoya-senpai, if you already knew, why didn't you just tell them instead of waiting for me to do it," Haruhi told him, irritation in her voice and present on her face, "And stop calling my dad without telling me about it!"

Suddenly, she was tackle hugged by the blonde senior. "Haru-chan!" She looked down into Hunny's smiling face, his big brown eyes staring up into hers.

"Hi, Hunny-senpai," she said, confused by the sudden hug. "Is there something you needed?"

He shook his head. "Hmm-mm. I was just wondering what you had to tell us!"

"Oh, right!" she said, suddenly remembering what she had been about to say. "My dad wants you all to come over to dinner tonight," she sighed, suddenly remembering the reason she forgot was because she had been trying not to think about the horror and chaos that would ensue with the entire Host Club at her house.

"Really? Even the Boss? I thought he was your dad's worst enemy," Hikaru said, poking Tamaki's cheek.

"Yeah, he hates Senpai. I wouldn't think Ranka-san would ever want him around you at all, if he could help it," Kaoru joined his brother at making fun of the Host Prince.

"You poor, ignorant doppelgangers," Tamaki said, flipping his hair.

"Hey!"

"Who are you calling ignorant?"

Tamaki continued, completely ignoring the protests of the doppelgangers in question. "Haruhi's father doesn't hate me. He simply doesn't want to show weakness in front of all of you by being overly friendly with me. He knows that I love Haruhi, as my own daughter, so we have…!" he gave a dramatic pause. "An understanding!"

Tamaki's Mind Theater started up at this. A badly drawn cartoon figure of him and Ranka appeared, sitting in Haruhi's living room at the table.

"Oh, Tamaki! You're such a delight! You are my favorite out of all the hosts! Ho, ho, ho!" Ranka gushed.

"Oh, my dear Ranka, you are much too kind. The others just don't understand the way we care about Haruhi!"

So ends Tamaki's Mind Theater. The rest of the club wasn't paying attention at their leader's glazed over eyes. Hunny was at his side, poking him.

"So, Haruhi," Hikaru began, looking up from his game, "When are we supposed to be over at your house?"

"Around dinnertime, I guess. My dad said he'd try to be on time, but he's almost always late coming home from work."

"Can we come over now? It's not like we have anything better to do," Hikaru gave her a lazy, cat-like grin.

"Yeah, we could keep you company for a while. It'll just be the trio of classmates," Kaoru added, mischief dancing in his amber eyes.

"DADDY SAYS NO! THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO LET YOU DEVIL TWINS BE ALONE WITH MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! MOMMA!" Tamaki rounded on Kyoya, who just ignored him and continued writing in his black notebook.

"I think we should all go to Haru-chan's house and have some cake!" Hunny put in from a top Mori's shoulders. "Doesn't that sound like fun, Takashi?"

"Yeah, it does," Mori answered, staring directly at Haruhi.

Haruhi, catching his gaze, blushed slightly. "I guess you all can come over now. I was going to study for a while, but I should probably go shopping for dinner, if you are all eating over…" she told them, her mind already going to writing a mental shopping list.

"Yay! Commoner's Supermarket, Commoner's Supermarket!" the twins started chanting, running out of the club room to their awaiting limo.

"I, too, wish to visit the Commoner's Supermarket again," Tamaki gushed, twirling out of the club room himself with Kyoya close on his heels, writing in his black notebook, as per usual.

"_Oh, great. Now I'm not even going to be able to shop in peace with all of them around,"_ Haruhi thought to herself, sighing with frustration. _"I might as well get going."_

"Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, tugging on her pant leg.

Haruhi snapped herself out of it and looked down and her small senpai. "Yes, Hunny-senpai?"

"Would you like to ride with me and Takashi to the Commoner's Supermarket? I think the others already left."

Haruhi glanced at Mori. She saw a flash of emotion pass through his eyes, but it was too fast for her to tell what it was. She cocked her head to the side and turned back to Hunny. "Are you sure, Hunny-senpai? I don't want to bother you…"

"You won't be bothering us! Isn't that right, Takashi?" he said excitedly, looking up at her with his big, honey-colored eyes.

"Not at all," Mori said, not meeting Haruhi's eyes.

"Well…okay, then," Haruhi told them hesitantly. "If you're sure…"

"Yay! Haru-chan's riding with us!" Hunny exclaimed, running out of the room, spinning Usa-chan around; Haruhi and Mori following after him.

_Hunny's POV_

_"This should be interesting," _Hunny thought to himself, looking completely innocent hugging Usa-chan to his chest. _"This might be the push Takashi needs to realize his feelings for Haru-chan! I can't wait!"_

A/N: This is the end of chapter one! What will happen in the limo ride? Okay, so it's not that exciting (otherwise this would be a really short story). Anyway, this is my first time writing a multiple chapter story for OHSHC! Please, let me know how I did and if I should continue. You know what that means! Read and Review all of you wonderful people! It helps spur me forward! Until next time, I bid you all, ado!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the incredibly long delay. Classes were coming to a close for the spring semester and then I jumped right into my summer classes and life was just being...life. I also had terrible writer's block for this story. It was stuck for so long and I thought about just giving up on it. Then I thought that wouldn't be right to you all. So, here it is! Finally! I promise that I will try to update more regularly.

I hope you enjoy the chapter! Please let me know if you see any mistakes. This is unedited, as I wanted to get it out to you as soon as possible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of it's characters. If I did, I would be one very happy girl. *sigh*

* * *

**A Warrior's Heart**

When they reached the limo, the chauffer came out and opened the door for them. Hunny bounded right in, not even having to duck his head. Haruhi followed, a bit more gracefully, sliding on the opposite seat. Mori folded himself into the vehicle, his tall frame moving languidly and fluidly. He sat down next to Hunny, facing Haruhi. The chauffer closed the door and went to the driver's seat.

"Where to, young masters?" the chauffer asked, politely.

"To the Commoner's Supermarket!" Hunny exclaimed, joyously jumping around the limo.

"Right away, sir," said the chauffer, acting as if his wealthy master always wished to go to the supermarket.

Silence fell in the limo, the tension so thick; Mori could feel it pressing down on him. Haruhi, however, seemed oblivious as ever. Mori had no idea what to say to her. He racked his brain, hoping to form words, but none came. Hunny sat quietly, his attention turning from his cousin to the only female host. He decided to try to help break the heavy tension.

"So, Haru-chan, what are you going to make us for dinner? Can we get something sweet?" he asked excitedly. Haruhi turned from staring out at the passing scenery and gave him her natural host smile.

"Oh, I was thinking about maybe making another stewpot or maybe some mushimono. And yeah, I guess we can get something sweet, Hunny-senpai." She turned her smile on Mori and asked, "Mori-senpai? Is there anything you particularly want?"

Mori felt his cheeks warm slightly and looked away. "No, thank you." was his simple reply. Hunny inwardly sighed. '_So much for that_,' he thought.

They arrived at the supermarket a few minutes later. People going about their daily lives stopped and stared at the 3 stretch limos that stopped in front of a common supermarket. Haruhi groaned quietly, annoyed at the flamboyancy of the rich bastards she called her friends. '_Might as well get this over with_,' she thought to herself with a sigh.

The members got out of their respective cars. The twins ran straight into the store, nearly knocking over people in their path. Tamaki was next, going on a long rant about the ingenuity of commoners, with Kyoya following behind him, writing with furious speed in his ledger. Hunny got out and immediately ran to one of the cart corrals. She followed him over, with Mori following silently behind her.

"What are these, Haru-chan?" he asked excitedly. "I've never seen anything like this before!"

"They're carts, Hunny-senpai. We use them to put the groceries in so we don't have to carry them in our arms; especially if we get a lot of stuff."

"Can I ride in a cart, Haru-chan? I saw another kid riding in one when we drove up. Can I ride in one while you push me?" He looked at her with his big honey-colored eyes and Haruhi couldn't help but smile at his child-like innocence.

"Sure, Hunny-senpai, let me just put you in one…" Before she knew what was happening, Hunny had launched himself at her and she fell backwards. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel the impact of the hard asphalt. When it didn't come she looked up into the thundercloud eyes of Mori. Their faces were only inches apart.

"Mori-senpai," she said softly. She stared into his eyes for a moment, as if time was frozen. His face remained blank, indifferent. His eyes, though. They flashed, different emotions passing through them too fast for her to pinpoint them.

Hunny watched this, still latched on to Haruhi._ 'This was better than I expected,' _he thought with a not-so-innocent smirk. He let them stare at each other for a second more before he decided to speak up. "Thanks, Takashi! You caught us before we fell!"

The sound of Hunny's voice broke the trance and Haruhi blushed brightly. "Thanks, Mori-senpai." He just nodded and set her back on her feet. Haruhi was a bit flustered. She wasn't sure what just transpired between her and her stoic senior. She felt warmer and her heart was beating loudly in her chest. It confused her. _'Am I getting sick,' _she wondered as she regained some thought processes and put Hunny in a cart. She shook her head and pushed Hunny into the store, leaving her tall, silent senpai following behind them, musing over his own thoughts.

To say he was flustered and confused was an understatement. He was surprised at himself and his actions. He never even thought about reaching out to catch her, it was reflex. That he could understand, but it was after, when she looked into his eyes. It seemed like her large brown orbs were picking him apart, piece by piece. He wasn't ignorant. He knew that he was a silent person and, being that way, there were only so many ways he could express his emotions to others, not that he wanted to be an open book to everyone, but to those that mattered…

'_Haruhi.'_

It didn't matter if anyone else after her could read him. Mitsukuni learned a long time ago, but it was Haruhi who didn't know how to yet. How could she? He had never given her any reason, any hint, that he had any more than a platonic interest in her. Sometimes, not even that. He just wasn't used to having feelings for a girl. All the girls in his class were the same. Shallow, rich girls, bred to hook wealthy, prestigious families like his. He would bet his entire fortune that some of the clients that visited the Host Club were there, secretly trying to snatch a future husband in him or one of his friends.

'_But she knew,'_ he thought to himself. _'She knew how, just then. It felt as if I bared my soul to her.' _He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He had other things to worry about at the moment. He brought himself back to his surroundings and noticed the organized chaos going on around him.

Haruhi and the Host Club went around the store, getting ingredients to make dinner. Well, Haruhi was going around actually shopping. The Host Club was running around like little kids in a candy shop, putting random things in her cart at random points, nearly burying Hunny, who was sitting in the cart. She had to take out and put back when they weren't looking. After an hour and half, she finally had everything she needed and headed to the check-out with a sigh of relief. 'That took so much longer than normal,' she threw a glare at the Host Club, staring at the candy bars like they held the answer to all of life's questions. She sighed again and turned to pay the cashier when she noticed Mori-senpai pulling out a credit card and handing it to the girl, who was staring at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Mori-senpai?" she asked. "You don't have to pay for me. I've got it." He shook his head.

"It's for us, isn't it?" he said as the cashier slid his card and he signed for it.

"But still, I don't need you guys buying anything for me. My dad invited you all for dinner, after all," she said, logically. He merely shook his head again.

"This is nothing to us," he told her. She huffed.

"Rich bastards," she muttered to herself, taking her bags and walking back to the limo. Mori gave a small smile and followed her outside.

They arrived at Haruhi's apartment a few minutes later. She tried the door and found it open. She walked in and slipped off her shoes, calling out to her father.

"Dad, I'm home!"

"Haruhi!" the okama gushed and promptly glomped his daughter. "You were gone for so long! I was starting to get worried about you! Why do you make your lovely father worry so? Do you want him to get wrinkles?" She gave a fond smile at her dad's antics before carefully removing herself from his grip.

"Sorry, Dad. Shopping took a little longer than normal today." She went over to her bags of groceries and started to put things away, leaving out her ingredients for dinner.

"Oh, Ranka-san! What a pleasure it is to see you again! Our fatherly love for Haruhi continues to make our paths entwine, caring only about her well-being! Why, I know that I, for one-" he was cut off as Ranka punched him.

"That's enough out of you, you useless king!" he said, a dark aura surround him. Tamaki immediately went to the closet, tending to his mushroom garden. Kyoya took over, bringing up his Host Club charm.

"Ah, Ranka! You're doing well, I hope," Kyoya asked, a small smile on his face. A big smile brightened Ranka's face, the dark aura disappearing instantly.

"Why, yes, Kyoya-kun! Thank you for asking! I see my daughter told you that I wanted you all here for dinner tonight."

"Yeah, but she didn't tell us why, sir," Hunny piped up, watching as Haruhi started pouring cake batter into a pan and putting it into the oven.

"Yeah, Dad, what's going on? You didn't tell me before I left this morning," she turned to look at her father and noticed for the first time that he was still in his pajamas. "Did you go to work today?" she asked, surprised.

"Ah, no, I didn't. I was…um…unable to do so," he said, scratching the back of his head nervously. Haruhi tilted her head to the side, a curious expression on her face.

"I was hoping I could explain over dinner," he told his daughter with a serious note in his voice. Haruhi nodded as she went back to work, preparing the meal.

"Hey, Haruhi, can we help?" the twins asked in unison, coming up and putting their heads on her shoulders. She tensed and regarded them warily, knowing that they had some mischief in mind.

"Okay, Karou, will you measure some water and put it on the stove to boil? Hikaru, you can rinse and start to chop the vegetables," she told them, wondering if she should really trust them with fire and a knife.

"Right!" they said with a salute and got to work. Haruhi heard splashing and the beginnings of a brotherly love act behind her and shook her head, not even turning around. She'd wait until later to see the mess they created.

A half an hour and a pot of spilled hot water later, dinner was prepared and the six boys were seated around Haruhi and Ranka, waiting for the important announcement. It was rare for Ranka to be acting so subdued. He was normally as hyperactive as their idiot king, but tonight he was serious, barely smiling or even doting on his precious daughter. Finally, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and cleared his throat. Haruhi sweat-dropped from her seat beside him; apparently he wasn't that out of character after all.

"I know that you are all wondering why I asked you all here. As you know, I haven't even told my precious baby why she had to cook for you all, and you all should feel very grateful to have some of her wonderful cooking," he started softly, before finishing with an air of determination.

"Ah, my dear Ranka-san!" Tamaki gushed. "We are very blessed to have some of Haruhi's lovely commoner cooking! I assure you, no one has enjoyed every bite more that I, knowing that my darling daughter made it for her - OOOMPH!" Ranka's foot had connected with Tamaki's face.

"Shut up, Idiot King! I have something important to say!" Ranka said with venom in his voice as he rubbed his foot in Tamaki's face a little more before letting him up. Tamaki promptly crawled to his corner of woe and tended his mushrooms.

"Anyway, as I was saying, the reason why I asked you here is, because I need a huge favor of you all regarding my daughter." Haruhi looked up, shocked.

"What is this about, Dad? I don't need anything. Especially not from them," Haruhi said, already feeling her debt go up for some unknown reason.

"But you do, Haruhi," Ranka told her solemnly, taking her hand. All six boys were watching the two, wondering what had happened that was so grave. Ranka was nearly in tears just looking at Haruhi. This had to be a big problem. He sighed and began his story and request.

"The other night, I had just finished my shift at the bar when I heard voices from a nearby ally. I went to see what all the commotion was about and found three thugs surrounding this scrawny man. I hid beside the entrance, but I could hear them talking. I peeked around and saw the scrawny guy pleading with the three guys, talking about money and how he could get it to them soon. They told him that wasn't good enough and he had to pay some of the interest now," Ranka took a deep breath as he recalled what happened next. "One of the men…he…he pulled out a gun and shot the man! He screamed in pain and that man with the gun told him that was only the beginning. If he didn't get the money to him soon, their boss had ordered them to hunt down every member of his family and kill them. The guy pleaded and pleaded and the man shot him again….and…and he screamed again. At this point, I couldn't help it and I gasped! They turned around and spotted me and started chasing me! I ran and ran all the way back to the bar and ducked inside. They ran by, so I thought I got away," Ranka was visibly shaking at this point. "So, naturally, I went to the police and told them what I saw before I went home. I thought I was able to do a good deed and be okay. But…but this morning, I got a note on the door…" Ranka pulled the note out of his pocket and showed it to the club. It was a badly scrawled message. All it said was, "You're next, Fujioka!" The boys looked at it with shocked expressions. Haruhi took it and felt her blood run cold. She stopped breathing for a moment as her practical brain tried to reason through this message. She couldn't think of a thing that would make the threat empty. She dropped the note and took a shuddering breath.

"D-dad….wh-what are you going to do," she barely got out. Her voice was quivering. She was scared for her dad's safety. These guys seemed serious. Ranka put a hand on her cheek and sighed.

"Haruhi, honey, that's the thing….you see, I went to the police station and they said they believed I was now the target of a very powerful syndicate. Since I witnessed a threat and a near murder and since they believe I saw their faces, they want me dead. The police believe that I should go into witness protection," Ranka sucked in a labored breath. "And when I do, I can't take you with me!" Ranka then burst into tears and hugged his daughter for dear life. Haruhi, too stunned to speak, just held her father as he sobbed into her shoulder.

The rest of the club, save Kyoya and Mori, had their mouths open in shock. Someone had threatened Ranka and now, because of that, he was expected to leave Haruhi behind. They knew it was for her own safety, but they could only imagine how it made Ranka feel. He lived for his daughter. Everything he did was for her. They all relatively liked the cross-dressing man and they could only watch as he sobbed relentlessly in Haruhi's shoulder. Hikaru grasped Kaoru's hand under the table. Hunny had tears running down his cheeks. Tamaki stared at the floor, feeling sorry for the okama. Kyoya was frantically writing in his black notebook, wondering if he should have his police force scout the area for the members of this syndicate. It was Mori who, while holding a sobbing Hunny, asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What's going to happen to Haruhi?" he asked. His face and voice were void of emotion.

Ranka pulled himself away from Haruhi and wiped his eyes on a napkin. He blew his nose and took a few shuddering breaths. Once he composed himself, he looked at each of the members in turn.

"That is the favor I need of you. I would greatly appreciate it if Haruhi could stay with one of you boys and your family," he asked seriously. The boys looked at each other shocked, before they all turned to the petite brunette in question. She was staring wide-eyed at them all from her place beside her father. Ranka cast a sidelong glance at her before he continued.

"Normally, I would never trust my daughter to stay at one of your houses, but you are good friends to her and, with me being threatened for my life, they could easily use Haruhi as leverage or revenge. I don't want anything to happen to her, so I need her under the protection of one of your families. So, which one of you can take care of her and protect her?" There was a moment of complete silence after the okama had finished speaking before arguing erupted amongst the members.

"I should take her! Haruhi would be safer with ME! I AM her father, after all!" Tamaki declared, raising a fist in the air.

"No way, Boss!" the twins shouted at him together.

"You just want to do something perverted to her," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, like put her into some kind of S&M cosplay," Kaoru continued.

"WHAT!" Ranka screeched upon hearing this.

"NO! I WOULD NEVER!" Tamaki beseeched Ranka. "Those…those DEVIL TWINS! Don't believe them! Haruhi is like a daughter to me! I SWEAR!"

"I would rather take Haruhi with me than let her stay with YOU, you moronic king! You are officially out of the choices," Ranka decided with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. Apparently, his melodramatic mood was back in full swing.

"Let Haruhi stay with us!" the twins said. "We have plenty of room and we could dress her up in cute clothes all the time!"

"She'd be like our personal model," Kaoru said, coming up behind Haruhi and putting his head on one of her shoulders.

"And it'd be much better if we could play with our toy at home," Hikaru breathed into Haruhi's ear and he put his head on her other shoulder.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! DADDY WON'T ALLOW THIS!" Tamaki screamed, pulling the twins off of Haruhi. The twins started to run around the table, avoiding their king's grasp and taunting him with more thoughts about what they "would be doing" to his darling daughter.

"Actually, I think it would make more sense if Haruhi stayed with my family," Kyoya said, promptly putting a stop to the twins and Tamaki's bickering.

"Oh, yeah? Why's that?" the twins questioned, skeptical.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up so a glare was covering his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? My family employs a secret police force. I have body guards that follow me wherever I go. Haruhi would be perfectly safe with me. I would have to charge a small fee of course." Kyoya continued to scribble in his notebook, not taking his eyes off the wonders it beheld.

"I think Haru-chan should stay with me!" Hunny piped up. He was genuinely concerned for his friend and he was still a bit shocked to hear that she could be harmed. "We could stay up all night and eat lots of cake! I would even let her keep Usa-chan for company! And if anyone tried to hurt her, I would teach them that that's a big no-no!"

As the host club continued to plead their case to Ranka, Mori looked to Haruhi, who had uncharacteristically been quiet throughout the entire conversation. She looked very tired and very frightened, whether for her or her father, he could only guess. He looked around and all the screaming voiced were starting to press in on him. Haruhi didn't need this. She needed to be able to have peace and quiet so she could study. She needed to feel safe and protected. He looked to Mitsukuni, who was also begging to have Haruhi stay with him. He knew very well that Mitsukuni could protect Haruhi; he was a national martial arts champion. He also knew, however, that she wouldn't want to be dragged out of bed in the middle of the night to eat cake. He turned his attention to Kyoya. Yes, Kyoya had a police for and others to protect him, but Mori didn't know how reliable they would be when it came to Haruhi. Plus, she didn't need the stress of added debt, or to be constantly put on guard by the cold Ootori family. He knew that Kyoya secretly cared for her, but he didn't think this was the right way to offer help. His gaze moved over the twins and he mentally shook his head. They were more concerned about having Haruhi as a dress up doll than they were about her safety. She wouldn't be safe with them. As his eyes landed on Tamaki, he knew that, as much as he deeply cared for her, he was still deluded in his father-daughter fantasy and he would cause her to be on edge constantly while never giving her a moment's peace.

He thought about his home. It was relatively quiet and very tranquil. None of the Morinozukas were overly talkative. And there were gardens and places of peacefulness. He entertained the idea of Haruhi staying with his family. _'She would have the best protection,'_ he reasoned with himself. His entire family was trained to the fullest in the art of kendo and judo. They would easily be able to keep Haruhi from any harm. He thought of all the time he spent protecting his cousin. It was his sworn duty, as a Morinozuka to serve the Haninozuka clan. Mitsukuni, though he appreciated Mori's help, didn't _need_ it, though. It would be nice, he thought, to be able to protect his friend, especially when she needed it the most. _'I also wouldn't completely smother her with attention,'_ he grinned inwardly. He ran through the lists of pros (which was incredibly long) and the lists of cons (which, coincidentally, happened to be incredibly short) and decided that being able to protect one of his most precious people was well worth, at least, pleading his own case to the okama. He knew that he would have his duties to Mitsukuni, as always, but his short, child-like cousin adored Haruhi, and wanted nothing more than to keep her safe and happy. So, in a way, he was doing as Mitsukuni ordered. He looked down at the sweets-loving boy in question.

"Mitsukuni."

Hunny looked up at his cousin, hearing his name. He looked at him for a moment before realizing the message his tall protector was relaying.

"That's a great idea, Takashi!" the loli-boy exclaimed happily. The club and Ranka turned their attention to their senior.

"Mori-san? Did you want to give your input?" Ranka asked. The young man in question brought his gaze to Haruhi. She looked up at him and his heart nearly broke in two. She was so tired and she looked as if she wanted to call out for him to save her, but she really had no clue as to what she needed to be saved from. He had no doubt in his mind about offering to help her.

"Let Haruhi stay with my family," he said in his deep tenor voice. The club, save for Mitsukuni, looked at him in shock. Ranka merely raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Oh?" he asked. Mori simply nodded once.

"She would be under the best protection and she would be happy."

Ranka smiled at the tall man and nodded.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!"

* * *

See that little button down there? You should click it and review!

I'm also open to any suggestions about where you, my readers, would like the story to go! (I can improvise!)

~Dreams-in-Shadows


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams-in-Shadows here with another chapter! That two in 12 hours! Yay! I would just like to thank all of you who reviewed! It was very inspiring and it helped me write the chapter a lot faster. I'm sorry it's so short, but it's, more or less, a filler chapter. Next chapter will be focused on Haruhi and Mori more, so expect some fluff. I much appreciated the suggestions and please, let me know if you see any mistakes. I really need a beta. ^^' I'll try to update again this weekend. Please, enjoy the chatper!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! OHSHC is the work of the brilliant mind that is Bisco Hatori-sensei!

* * *

**A Warrior's Heart**

The twins and Tamaki stared at Ranka in shock. They couldn't believe what he just said.

"Wait, so you're going to make Haruhi stay with Mori-senpai? But he barely talks! She'll be so bored!" Hikaru cried out in indignation. Kaoru gently laid a hand on his brother's arm and gave him a look. Hikaru sat back and crossed his arms, pouting.

"NO! DADDY WILL NOT ALLOW HIS DAUGHTER TO BE DEFILED BY HER COUSIN! I SIMPLY CAN'T ALLOW THIS!" Tamaki yelled, going through all the possibilities of Mori-senpai taking advantage of his innocent little girl in horrible ways. He sank to the floor in despair.

"I believe it should be Haruhi's decision. It is, after all, her life that is going to be upset by all of this. Why don't we let her decide where she wants to go? Don't you think that's fair, Ranka-san?" Kyoya asked the cross-dressing man with a host smile on his face.

"Oh, Kyoya-kun, what a great idea! You are absolutely right! We are being so selfish!" Ranka gushed. He turned to Haruhi and smiled sweetly at her.

"Sweetie, who would you like to stay with?"

Haruhi looked from her father to the hosts gathered around her table. The twins and Tamaki were pushing each other and pointing to themselves. Kyoya was, per usual, behind his ledger, calculating who knows what. Mori was sitting there, looking at her stoically, but she thought she could see a flash of something through his eyes and Hunny was giving her a knowing smile from his cousin's back. She turned back to her father and asked in her, usual, blunt way,

"Can't I go with you?"

The twins and Tamaki face planted into the floor while Hunny sweat-dropped. Ranka just gave a small smile and shook his head, taking his daughter's hand once more.

"No, honey, I'm afraid you can't," his smile grew strained as he continued, "Actually, Haruhi, while I'm in witness protection, I can't see or have contact with you at all. It would put you in a lot of danger."

Haruhi pulled her hand out of her father's grasp and stared at him in shock once more.

"I won't be able to see or talk to you at all?" she asked incredulously. Ranka shook his head.

"No, but only until they capture the leader of this syndicate that's after me."

Haruhi looked down at her lap and twisted her hands together as she thought. Without looking up, she asked,

"Kyoya? How long could it take for the police to capture this syndicate leader?"

"Well, that depends on how much protection he has," Kyoya responded, pushing up his glasses so the glare could hide his eyes. He truly felt terrible for his friend and wished he didn't have to relay this news to her. "It could take anywhere from a couple of weeks to over a year to catch a gang leader, especially if the syndicate is well-organized. If it is anything like Bossanova's, it could take quite a while." Haruhi looked up at her father in alarm.

"I wouldn't be able to see you in over a year?" she asked, her voice going up a few octaves.

"Now, Haruhi, that's the worst case scenario. They could catch him in a few weeks. And trust me, darling, I would miss you terribly, but I have to keep my little girl safe!" he pleaded with her.

"Haru-chan, I'm sure we can do something so you can see your father a couple of times or talk to him on the phone and stuff. We can ask Bossanova! I'm sure he'd be willing to help!" piped up Hunny.

"That's right! But, for now, that brings us back to the current question…" Ranka took a deep breath and asked her again, "Who would you like to stay with while I'm gone?"

Haruhi looked at the faces of all her friends before looking back down at her hands again. All of this was happening so fast! She had no idea when she left this morning that her life would be thrown into chaos like this! Sure, being part of the Host Club, her life was always a bit chaotic, but this was her home! She was just expected to pack up and leave? What about all of her and her father's belongings? Her mother's shrine? She didn't know if she'd be able to do it. And to not see her father for months or a year? She was independent, sure and she was used to being by herself, but when she needed him, her father had always been there to guide her and give her encouragement. He was overly dramatic and always trying to get her to wear frilly things, but she loved him anyway. She would miss him terribly. And now, to be put on the spot like this, where she had to decide which of her friends she was to live with, for the next few months….this was too much for one day.

She looked at her friends in turn. With the twins or Tamaki, she wouldn't get a moment to study and they would force her into a different girly outfit every five minutes. Hunny was better, but she didn't think she could stand a three in the morning cake session. Her eyes traveled to Kyoya. She knew that he was just as worried about staying at the top of his class as she was about staying at the top of hers…but nothing came with Kyoya without a price. She wasn't sure she could afford that, especially now that her father wasn't going to be around for her. Finally, she let her eyes rest on Mori.

She cocked her head to the side, wondering why it was that he would offer his help in such a way. She had always relied on him to saver her from Tamaki when he went all "protective father" on her, but this was a lot different. She would be living with him, in his home. She blushed slightly at the thought. She had never spent that much time with one of the hosts before. _'Stop it, Haruhi!'_ she scolded herself. _'It would just be like all the times they dragged you somewhere for a trip. Except…'_ She looked into stormy gray eyes that were staring so intently into her brown ones. It seemed that, lately, she had been seeing so much more in her tall senpai. He had his own way of communicating with others. One that most people did not understand nor did they try to. She realized, though, that slowly, but surely, she was starting to understand the messages his eyes were conveying and, with that knowledge and understanding, something between them had shifted, ever so slightly. _'I guess we have just become better friends,'_ she mused idly, not really worried about it. _'But, he did offer his help and if I stayed with Mori-senpai, at least it would be quieter and I'd be able to concentrate on my studies. I know he'd be able to protect me, too.'_ She nodded once, making her decision.

"I'd like to stay with Mori-senpai," she stated simply, still staring at her quiet senior. The corners of his mouth lifted the tiniest bit and she gave a shaky smile back.

"But…but HARUHI! Wouldn't you much rather like to stay with your daddy! We'd have so much fun and I would shower your with the luxury you, as our innocent princess, deserve!" Tamaki ranted as he grabbed Haruhi in a tight bear hug and swung her around the tiny room.

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi gasped. "I..can't…breath." Ranka, who had been sitting quietly at the table, got up and smacked Tamaki upside the head.

"My daughter asked you to let her go," he said in a deathly quiet voice. Tamaki whimpered and hid behind Kyoya.

"Now, Haruhi made her decision and it's pointless to try to change her mind once she has," the okama continued, looking fondly at his daughter before he grabbed ahold of her in Tamaki's place. He turned his attention back to Mori and gave him a warm and very grateful smile.

"Thank you, Mori-san, for offering to watch out for my little girl. I can't tell you how much this means to me," the man continued, tears welling in his eyes.

"Aah," was all that was said in reply.

"I'd like to thank all of you handsome young men, again, for coming tonight. This is a very serious matter and I wouldn't trust Haruhi to anyone else," he told the club dramatically. "But, Haruhi and I don't have much time before we have to part and it'll be a very long time before I'll be able to see her again, so, I'm sorry, but I'm going to kindly ask you to leave." Ranka smiled sadly as the reality of his situation finally sank in. He wouldn't see Haruhi for weeks…maybe even longer. He wanted to spend his last few hours with her happily and make sure she understood how much he loved her.

"Mori-san, if you would come back here with Haruhi, after school tomorrow, to get her things? That would be wonderful. I'll make sure everything she needs is packed."

With that, the Host Club stood quietly, realizing that this was neither the time, nor the place, to argue right now and filed to the door to retrieve their shoes. Haruhi followed them and, just before he went through the door, she grabbed Mori's jacket sleeve. He looked down at her, confused, though his face didn't show it.

"Mori-senpai," Haruhi began quietly, staring at the tatami mats on the floor. She took a breath before looking into his eyes.

"You don't have to do this, you know? I really don't want to be a burden to you or your family. And I know you already have so much to worry about with looking after Hunny-senpai. If it would be easier, I could stay with Hikaru and Kaoru or mmph." She was cut off by a large, warm hand covering her mouth. She felt her heartbeat quicken as she stared into Mori's eyes questioningly. He merely shook his head.

"Stay with me," he stated quietly. Haruhi could see he left no room to argue.

"Okay, if you're sure," she said, skeptically. He gave her a tiny smile before ruffling her hair and walking out the door. Haruhi shut it quietly behind him and leaned against it. She put a hand over her rapidly beating heart_. 'Why did my heart speed up all of a sudden,'_ she wondered to herself, feeling her forehead for a fever. _'Maybe it's just all of the stress. Yeah, that's it. Nothing to worry about.'_

She pushed herself off the door and went to the living room, where her father was still sitting. She began to quietly gather all of the dessert dishes to take them into the kitchen when her father's voice stopped her.

"Am I doing the right thing, Haruhi?" he asked her quietly, staring down into a cup of tea.

"Huh?"

"Am I doing the right thing for you? Am I doing as a father should by protecting you, even though it seriously hurts me and I know I'm hurting you?" he looked up at her, his eyes dull and full of pain. She took a seat across from him and sighed heavily.

"Dad, I know what you're doing is best for me. I know that it's not necessarily what I want, but it's to keep me safe. You always work so hard to look after me," Haruhi said, tracing patterns on the table. "Maybe you should take some time off to look after yourself for once. I'll be okay. I know that you'll miss me and that you love me and I'll miss you, but I'll really be okay. I just want to make sure that you will be."

Her father was quiet, staring into his cup of tea as if considering drowning himself in it. Finally, after what felt like several minutes, he looked up and gave her a very tiny, sad smile.

"Thank you, Haruhi. You've always been my grown up girl. It seems like I've missed everything in your life," he said fondly, remembering when Haruhi was little.

"Dad, please. Can we not talk about that point in time?"

"But Haruhi! You've always been such a cute little girl. I remember how I'd always put you in dresses! You looked so adorable!" her father gushed, going back into his over dramatic, doting father mode. Haruhi sighed and stood back up, taking the dishes into the kitchen.

"I need to finish cleaning up and pack," she told him and she started scrubbing dishes.

"Oh, Haruhi! Let daddy pack for you! I'll make sure you take all of your cutest clothes. I bet Mori-san won't be able to resist asking my little girl out on a date!" Ranka said happily as he all but danced into Haruhi's room to pack for her.

Haruhi audibly sighed again, but smiled slightly to herself. She was sure her dad would be just fine. Now all she had to do was deal with the Host Club.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

If anyone knows for sure, is it "senpai" or "sempai"? I've seen it both ways and the anime has it with an "n" in the subtitles, but I was told that I was wrong... Anyway, I hope it's not too bothersome, since I don't plan on using the honorific all that much in upcoming chapters!

Please, remember to review! They help my creative process! Heheh!

~Dreams-in-Shadows


	4. Chapter 4

**A Warrior's Heart**

As he sat in his limo, on his way to the Haninozuka estate, Mori was in a state of inner turmoil. What had he just done? He had invited Haruhi to live in his home, without question. 'And without permission,' he thought to himself with a wince. He could only imagine what his parents were going to say when he told them of what he'd done.

Hunny, who had been watching his cousin's silent struggle, finally spoke up. "Takashi? Are you okay?"

"Ah." Mori said, looking to his small cousin.

"You can't lie to me, Takashi. I know that you are worried about what Uncle and Aunt are going to say, aren't you?" Hunny said with concern.

Mori sighed and decided that he needed to talk about this situation with his cousin. Mitsukuni was one of the few people he would open up to when he needed to talk about his problems, and this one was really bothering him.

"It's not just that, Mitsukuni. I know Father will not be happy that I offered our home for Haruhi to use without asking his permission first, but I feel he will understand why I did it," Mori told his cousin quietly.

Hunny gave him a small smile. "The undying devotion and protection of Takashi Morinozuka is finally branching out, huh?"

Mori's eyes snapped to his older cousin in alarm, although his expression never changed. He was confused by what Mitsukuni had meant.

"You know that you are my first priority. It is my duty to protect the Haninozukas. I do not take such a responsibility lightly," Mori stated with sincerity. Hunny just rolled his eyes.

"Takashi, I know that you love me and that you always want to protect me, but you have to remember that I can take care of myself. I didn't become a martial arts expert by always relying on you. I know that, to an extent, I will always need you. But….I'm very worried about you, too. Though your world isn't as small as, say Hika-chan and Kao-chan's, you don't let people in very often," Hunny began, looking at the scenery passing by from the limo's window. It was starting to get dark and the lights of Tokyo were starting to ignite, turning the city into a colorful beacon. He turned his honey colored eyes back to the thundercloud gray of his cousin's and told him, "The way you look at Haru-chan…I can see how much you want to let her in. You want to trust her, but you're afraid she won't be able to understand your silence. I know that you won't be able to just start talking to her immediately. Not the way you talk to me or Sato-chan or Uncle, but I think you should give her the benefit of the doubt. You want her close, Takashi. Otherwise, you wouldn't have offered your home to her. You care about her and you don't know what to do. Maybe you should tell her how you feel. Haru-chan is oblivious to everyone's feelings for her; she won't figure it out on her own." Hunny gave him a smile of encouragement.

Mori gave him a small, sad smile back. No one would have even noticed it if they didn't know him well.

"Mitsukuni….I can't. Not yet. You are right. I do like Haruhi, but she couldn't like someone like me. She's lived her whole life alone, in silence. She needs someone who can finally make her laugh and smile. Someone she can talk to, in her honest, blunt way and be appreciated for it. She deserves someone more honorable than me."

Hunny frowned at his cousin, who turned away to look outside. 'Takashi, don't you see?' he thought to himself, sighing inwardly. 'Don't you see that Haru-chan has already started to change you in the few short months we've known her? Because I know that is the first time you've ever truly opened up to me about your problems like that.'

He studied his stoic companion a little more when a glint of determination lit his eyes. 'Don't worry, Takashi! I'll make sure you and Haru-chan have a chance, because you are wrong. I don't know a more honorable man than you!"

As their limo continued through the evening traffic, Hunny was well on his way to forming a plan to bring two of his most important people together.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've updated this story, but here I am, trying to continue on! I thought it would be a great time, since I will be taking my first trip to Japan in about two weeks! Just a warning, I'm a bit rusty with my writing and grammar skills, so I may need a Beta soon, just to check my work. Also, I now live in the country of South Korea! Yay! So, I apologize in advance if I slip any Korean words in here. I mix Korean and Japanese up sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and related information belong to Bisco Hatori.

**A Warrior's Heart**

Mori was still contemplating how he would break the news to his parents when he walked into his family's estate after dropping off Hunny at his estate not far away. As he came through the door, he was immediately greeted by his younger brother.

"Taka-bro!" Satoshi yelled, bounding down the hall to the front door. Mori inwardly cringed, but couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the corners of his lips. He adored his younger brother, but he was rather loud.

"Satoshi," he said as his brother stopped in front of him. "Indoor voice, please."

"Oh," Satoshi slapped his hands over his mouth. "Sorry, I forgot. Anyway, where have you been? I thought we were going to spar today." Satoshi crossed his arms over his chest, just the slightest bit of a pout on his face.

"Busy," was Mori's simple reply.

"With the Host Club?" Satoshi asked, rolling his eyes. He had a feeling the idiotic blonde half-Frenchman had something to do with his brother's change of plans.

Mori gave a single nod and started walking down the hall with his brother following closely on his heels. "Where is Mother and Father?" he asked as he took a turn in the maze of halls.

The Morinozuka Estate had grown much since its simplistic original design a few generations ago. While the Morinozukas were always devoted to protecting the Haninozukas, in the recent generations, the Morinozukas had started branching out from the Haninozuka business deals and into new business ventures. Since the families were joined, they were able to make a formidable name in the world of the privileged. Now, the Estate, while still only one level and very traditional, spread out with many additions. While it was still smaller than the main Haninozuka Estate, they had added one of the most prestigious and rigorous Kendo dojos in all of Japan. Adding more dojos around the country was one of their father's main goals, as well. So, while his home may not be as intimidating as, say, the Ootori mansion, it still took a while to get used to the hallways and where they all lead.

"They are in Father's study," Satoshi piped in, although they were already walking toward that area of the house. "Why? Did something happen? Did Yasuchika start another fight with Mitsukuni at school today? He was gone for quite a while after lunch today…" Satoshi pulled his shinai seemingly out of thin air and twirled it between his fingers. "I may have to teach him another lesson in manners."

"No, he did not. That's not needed, Satoshi," Mori told his brother with just an edge of sterness in his soft, baritone voice. They made it to his father's study and stopped. Mori raised his fist to knock and stopped, turning to his brother. "Also, right now, this discussion does not concern you, so I would like to talk to Mother and Father alone." Satoshi's face fell.

"But, Taka-bro…why?" he asked. He idolized his older brother and thought he should be included in family business. He wasn't a little kid.

"Because, I will tell you once I know what they think," Mori said, his face expressionless. He really hated to disappoint his younger brother, but he really couldn't imagine his parents' reactions to his news, nor did he want his brother present if he received punishment. He had a reputation to uphold, after all. "I promise, I will talk to you about it later."

Satoshi looked at his feet, not meeting his brother's eyes. He felt a little hurt, but he trusted his brother, so he just nodded and walked away to wait in his room.

Mori watched him go, feeling like a failure to his brother, but he shook it off and looked at the door. He raised his fist and knocked on the frame and waited until he heard the soft, yet firm voice of his father, telling him to enter. He slid open the door and bowed to his parents to show respect, before he stepped into the room, sliding the door closed behind him.

"Good evening, Mother. Good evening, Father. I hope you are both well today," Mori started, standing inside his father's study. The room had scarcely changed in Mori's entire life. The large, yet simple Mahogany desk that his father sat behind was in front of two floor-to-ceiling bookcases. There were two chairs in front of the desk for guests, one of which had been moved closer to his father's chair, seated his mother. A few cased weapons and other decorations that showed his father's various interests. The only thing that changed was the amount of picture frames on his father's desk that had pictures of his family as they grew over the years. It was very simple, just like the man that occupied the room most of the time.

"Takashi! Where have you been? I was really worried that you weren't here for dinner," his mother exclaimed, her large, honey colored eyes looking at him with concern.

He smiled. He never missed Mitsukuni when he was in the company of one, Sakura Morinozuka. It made sense, after all, seeing as his mother and Mitsukuni's father were brother and sister. He was positive that Mitsukuni got the recessed genes of the Haninozuka family. The same genes that were very prominent in his own mother. She was beautiful with a slightly cute quality, had the honey colored eyes that his cousin also happened to have, though she had darker, chestnut brown hair and not quite as big of a sweet tooth. She was a little loud and was almost always smiling. She was compassionate and kind, with a bleeding heart.

His father, on the other hand, was tall, dark and quiet with jet black hair and thundercloud gray eyes. Akira Morinozuka was reserved and, after a lifetime of training, was hard to read. He was very intelligent and good at reading the people around him. He was a tactical planner and carefully looked at the rewards and consequences of each choice before making a decision. Mori took almost entirely after his father. His mother and father were polar opposites, but he knew that his father adored his mother. He could see it in the slight upturn of his mouth when his mother was up to her different antics or just the way he looked at peace when she was close to him. Even though his father was so quiet and wasn't good at showing his emotions, his mother could read him like an open book, effortlessly. And even though his mother was quirky and playful, his father would do anything to make her happy. He wanted a love like that, one day. A love that was effortless and unconditional. He hoped that he could find that kind of love, if it was in the stars for him.

"I'm very sorry, Mother. The Host Club was invited to Haruhi's house for dinner this evening. I apologize for not calling you," he bowed low to her again, before straightening.

"Ah, I should have figured that was the case," Sakura said, with a knowing smile. "You wouldn't turn down an invitation from Haruhi Fujioka for nearly anything." Mori felt heat rush to his cheeks at his mother's words, but he tried to keep it down as he looked at the floor. At her tinkling laugh, he raised his head and looked into her amused eyes. "It's okay, my son. Just remember to call next time." He simply nodded and she dropped the issue.

"Is there something you wished to speak to us about, Son," his father spoke up, surveying his son with his own dark eyes. He was one of the few who could read his son's almost non-existent expressions. He noticed the clouded look in his son's eyes. There was something weighing heavily on his mind. He was also standing stiffly. He was nervous. Akira was very curious as to what his son wanted to talk about.

"Yes, Father. I'm afraid that you may be ashamed of me, but I want you to know that my intentions were completely pure. I simply wanted to help my friend and protect her. I'm willing to take any punishment you think is fit, but I ask that you listen to my reasoning before you make a decision," he told his parents, his words coming a fraction of a second faster than normal.

Akira and Sakura shared a look. Their oldest son was always obedient and never got in trouble. He was very good to his parents and respected them greatly. He was very easy to raise. So, if their son was coming before them, fully expecting to be punished, they had reason to worry, but they also believed they should listen to his story. Their son was very honorable and the urge to protect ran deeply in his blood.

"Tell us, Takashi. What happened?" Sakura said gently, giving Mori a reassuring smile. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his thoughts.

"Haruhi is in danger and I offered our home to her to keep her safe," Mori said quietly. He looked at his parents as both of their eyes widened at what he just told them. He then launched into the story that he had heard earlier that night from Haruhi's father.

Akira and Sakura listened quietly, letting Mori tell the story completely, adding details and reasoning behind his offer. When he finished, he fell silent again. He had spoken a lot this evening and, while he found it good practice, he was reaching his limit, even with his parents. He was now waiting patiently for his parents' decision on whether or not Haruhi would be allowed to stay in their home.

In all honesty, he wasn't too worried about that part. He knew that his parents found Haruhi to be a strong and tenacious person, who was determined and goal driven. The fact that she was a commoner didn't faze them in the slightest, seeing as their family used to be servants themselves. He didn't think they would turn her away in a time of need and emotional turmoil such as this. No, he was just worried about the reprimanding that he would get and what he would need to do from this point on.

"Oh, that poor girl! Such a tragic event, for her to be separated from her father, when her father was just trying to be a good person," Sakura exclaimed, the bleeding heart that she was. She had never met the scholarship student personally, but he had heard a thing or two about her from his oldest son and nothing but undying praise about "Haru-chan" from her small nephew. And, if she was correct, and she was pretty sure she was, her oldest son was developing feelings for this young girl who was in the same club as he and his friends.

"The Ootori's have a private police force. Were they able to discover anything?" Akira, in planning mode asked. Mori shook his head.

"Kyouya knew nothing of the event and his police force can't keep a constant eye on Haruhi and her father, so Ranka-san is going into hiding. He doesn't want to disrupt Haruhi's life, so he personally asked us for help. I figured our family would be the best fit for her. She's quiet and we are well-trained and well-equipped to protect her. I'm sorry that I didn't ask first, but she is my friend and I couldn't stand by and not offer. Even though the others offered their homes, I don't think she would be happy in their homes," Mori said. He then got to his knees and bowed, touching his forehead to the floor. "Please, allow her to stay here. I will take full responsibility."

"Oh, Takashi! Please stand up! I don't want to see you kneeling on the floor!" Sakura said, distressed and the full submission pose of her son, until he stood back up again. Takashi was much like her husband, and, because of that, she was able to understand him well. She knew that he wanted to protect this odd girl who broke down the walls to his and his friends' hearts. She was now able to guess that this Haruhi Fujioka was becoming a very important person to her son. She was sure that he wasn't yet aware of the depth of his feelings yet, but it was only a matter of time.

To be honest, she was all for the idea of the small girl staying in her home. She was surrounded by quiet men and, as much as she loved them, having another girl would be a nice change. She had never had a daughter before, either, so this could be fun for her. Furthermore, if this girl was one her son had a crush on, it would be even better. Yes, Sakura Morinozuka liked to meddle and she liked this idea. She looked to her husband and saw a calculating look in his eyes. She was sure that it wouldn't be too hard to win him over.

"Sweetheart? I think we should help the young girl. She doesn't deserve this misfortune. Besides, I would like to have another girl here to talk to every now and then. She would be incredibly safe here, amongst our family. Why not allow it? I think it would do more harm, now, to turn her away," she said, sweetly, to her husband.

"You're right, dear. I was not going to turn the girl away. She is very important to Takashi and to Mitsukuni, as well. We would be doing a disservice to the Haninozuka family to turn her away. However…" Akira stopped and turned his eyes on his son. He, like his wife, understood the reasoning behind his son's offer and had heard from her multiple times about the growing crush she was sure their oldest was developing for the strange, scholarship student. He was also wanting to get to know the girl better, but he truly felt they should have been asked before he just offered.

"Takashi, you will be fully responsible for Miss Fujioka's protections, as well as, your duty to Mitsukuni. Note, you are a guardian to the Haninozukas and it's your duty to protect and serve them, too. Mitsukuni is your top priority, but if you feel you can take responsibility for both, you can."

"Oh, honey, really," Sakura, a former Haninozuka said in exasperation. Akira held up a hand.

"You will, of course, have the backing of both the Morinozukas and Haninozukas to help with the investigation. What I mean is, for everyday life, you will be her protector. We cannot spare the students at the dojo or any of the military trainees to follow around a high school girl all hours of the day."

Akira appraised his son. He felt that his son would have to be given some form of reprimanding. He wasn't angry, so much, that he offered their home. He was a Morinozuka and he knew that the urge to protect those he cared about was deeply ingrained. He would've been more upset if his son had not offered their home. Also, the circumstances that the Fujioka girl was facing were not ideal. However, he thought that a slight punishment was due. He didn't like punishing his son, but it couldn't be helped. Before he was able to open his mouth, though, his wife spoke up from his side.

"Akira, I don't think that Takashi should be punished for this. I'm sure he would have asked first if he could," she began, defending her son. She was very happy with this situation, so she thought she could help her son out a bit. "Why don't we just let this go? He understands what he should've done. How is a punishment going to help this?"

Akira sighed, unable to fight his wife when he wasn't fully behind the punishment himself. "One week of early morning cleaning of the main dojo. I don't believe that is too harsh." He looked to his son who had remained quiet for the past several minutes.

Mori just shook his head. "I fully accept my punishment, Father." He actually believed he had gotten off lucky for this.

Sakura smiled and clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! When will Fujioka-chan be here?" she asked expectantly.

"Tomorrow," was the short reply.

"Oh, I have so much to do! I must alert the maids to change one of the guest rooms and make it more comfortable! And I wonder what she would like for dinner…. I want her to feel welcome!" She stood up and bustled out of the room, ideas running through her head.

"We will prepare to have her as a guest for an indefinite amount of time. Is there anything else you need, Takashi?" his father asked, standing himself.

Mori shook his head. He wasn't going to push his luck tonight. If he had any questions or anything, he would wait until tomorrow to voice them.

"I will go inform Satoshi of Haruhi's presence," he told his father formally. "Thank you so much, Father. I'm truly grateful." Mori bowed again. His father nodded and Mori took that as a dismissal.

Akira gave a small smile at the closing the door. His son was growing into a very honorable man, indeed.

Mori walked through the halls until her reached his brother's room, which was just down the hall from his own. He knocked twice before he slid the door open.

"Satoshi?" he called, looking into the room. His brother was sitting at his desk reading a comic book.

"Hey, Taka-bro!" Satoshi exclaimed. He had been waiting for his brother to return.

Mori internally rolled his eyes. He and Satoshi both looked like their father, but while Mori also inherited the quiet personality, Satoshi definitely got more of their mother's genes.

"Haruhi Fujioka will be coming to stay with us," he told his brother directly. He wasn't really one to waste time sugarcoating or easing anyone into things.

"What? The girl in the club? Why?" Satoshi asked, confused. He didn't know a lot about the girl except she was a scholarship student and had a thing for dressing in the male uniform.

"She's in danger," Mori told him. "And, until the danger is gone, she will be safer here. I need you to help me protect her. Can you do that?" he asked. Mori believed he would be able to watch over Haruhi just fine on his own, but he felt that he should ask. He felt that it would make his brother feel better after feeling left out earlier.

"Of course! You can count on me, Taka-bro!" he said, giving a salute.

Mori smiled and ruffled his brother's hair affectionately.

"She will be here tomorrow. She is a guest. Treat her well," he told him.

Satoshi nodded, determined to make the girl feel welcome if that's what his brother wanted.

Mori nodded and slid the door closed, walking and entering his own room. He saw his bag was already placed onto his desk. He had some homework he should do, but after everything he had been through tonight, he just wanted to go to sleep. He sighed, walking to his desk and getting to work. He had a lot to do tomorrow and he didn't want to have to worry about homework he should have finished. He wanted his weekend to be open to help Haruhi adjust. He diligently worked on his trigonometry homework and his English essay and went to bed two hours later, completely exhausted and falling asleep when his head hit the pillow.

The next morning, a sleepy Haruhi woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. She turned it off and sat up, looking around her room. She was going to miss it. Sure it was small, but it was her space and she would have to leave it for an undetermined amount of time.

She got up and shuffled to the bathroom, jumping into the shower, hoping it would wake her up. When she got out, she quickly dried her hair and put on her uniform. She walked to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast and her lunch and was startled to see her dad already there, wearing an apron and fixing omelets.

"Dad?" she asked, confused. "What are you doing up?"

"Oh, Haruhi!" Ranka said, turning to face his daughter. "I thought I would make you breakfast and make your bento today! I won't get to do this for a while." He turned back to the pan, smiling sadly, remembering how Haruhi would diligently make his breakfast and lunch day in and day out for years without complaint. This was the least he could do for her.

He walked over, packing one of the omelets in her bento and the other two went onto plates. He closed her bento and wrapped it in cloth, placing it by the door. He then grabbed the plates and set them down on the table as she took her seat.

It was quiet for most of the meal. Neither had much to say, not that they knew what to say. Everything was already set up. Ranka would be leaving to some unknown location and Haruhi would be going to Mori-senpai's house after school today. Finally, Ranka spoke up.

"Now, Haruhi, daddy is going to pack your bags today. Kyouya also offered to have someone come and pick them up to take them to the Morinozuka Estate. I'll make sure to pack all of your things, including your spare uniforms, your toothbrush and all of those things. You won't have to worry about anything. Then I will pack my things and leave. You shouldn't need to come back to the apartment. I told the land lady about our situation and she won't touch the apartment. Such a kind woman."

"Okay, Dad," she said quietly, taking the dirty plates to the sink and washing them quickly. She then went to her room and grabbed her school bag.

Haruhi went back to the kitchen and stood, facing her dad awkwardly. She wasn't sure what she should say. She was going to miss him terribly. It's only been the two of them since her mother's death. She always took care of him. She was worried that he wouldn't take care of himself well. She looked up at her father, unshed tears in her big, brown eyes.

"Dad, please, take care of yourself, okay? We will get this all figured out soon and we'll be back home before you know it," she said, trying to be strong.

"Oh, Haruhi," her father said, coming and hugging her, tears falling from his own eyes. It wasn't one of his strangling hugs this time. He hugged her like his life depended on it. He knew, when he let her go this time, he would not get to hug his darling daughter, the one thing that kept him going, for a long time. Though he was sure that she would be kept safe and he knew he could trust the Host Club with her, he didn't want to be separated from her for so long. But, he knew that he had to be the strong parent this time and, slowly, he let her go.

"Now, now….it's time for you to go to school! Have a great time, my beautiful girl! I'm sure I'll see you soon!" he said, wiping his eyes on a handkerchief. Haruhi smiled, wiping away her own tears and nodding, a determined look in her eyes.

"Yeah, of course! I'll see you later, Dad," she told him. She walked to the door, slipped on her shoes and picked up the lunch he had made for her. And, with a final wave, she walked out the door, closing it behind her with a quiet click.

As soon as he was sure she had walked away, Ranka fell to the floor, sobbing.

"Oh, Haruhi, I'm so sorry for this whole mess," he said to no one in particular. "Kotoko, what am I going to do now?"

A/N: Hello everyone! This is the next chapter! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that there hasn't been any Mori/Haru fluff yet. I'm planning on putting some in the next chapter or the one after. I want it to seem real, you know? Anyway, make sure you review! The reviews are what keep me going and writing this story. I love them so much! I plan on updating a few times this week, since I have some free time. Yay!

Owari~


End file.
